Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Merchandise Wave
Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Merchandise Wave was a wave of merchandise released in promotion of the thirty year anniversary of the first movies release in theaters.Media Connection Online-Sony Preps for Ghostbusters’ 30th Anniversary Roughly a time period of years 2014 and 2015. Official Press Release All from Media Connection Online Article. "Sony Pictures is getting ready for the 30th anniversary of Ghostbusters next year by lining up a raft of licensees for apparel, toys, collectibles and publishing. The all-new program will target the classic film’s core fan base with products and events. Licensees signed on to support the anniversary include Mattel, IDW Publishing, World Tech Toys, Quantum Mechanics, Factory Entertainment, Diamond Select and Medicom Toys, Mad Engine, Titan Figures, Uniqlo, Kaientai, BCI, Funko and Underground Toys. Additionally, gaming partners such as Beeline, Ubisoft, GSN, Path, XMG and IGT will create interactive, gaming and slot machines items, and MDI is planning a series of state lottery programs. Sony has also partnered with the pop culture art gallery Gallery 1988 to create a traveling art show that will feature top artists’ interpretations of Ghostbusters over the last 30 years. Limited edition screen prints and posters will be available during each stop of the tour, which will conclude in July at Comic-Con International in San Diego, Calif., in July. “This franchise is very important to the studio, and we wanted to give fans new and exciting ways to participate,” says Greg Economos, senior vice president, global consumer products, Sony Pictures Entertainment. “Ghostbusters continues to gain fans and recognition year after year, and we are thrilled to extend the brand through products and events to celebrate this milestone event.”" List *Mattel (Hotwheels) *IDW Publishing- "Mass Hysteria!" An 8 part story arc *World Tech Toys- IR Helicopters *Quantum Mechanics- Prototype art was shown at New York Toy Fair 2014 *Factory Entertainment- Slimer Lunch box, Bobble head set. *Diamond Select- Includes Ghostbusters Minimates: "I Love This Town" Box Set * *Mad Engine Apparel line * *Uniqlo Apparel line * * *Funko- POP! Vinyl Ghostbusters Figures *Underground Toys- Merchandise line * - App Game "Ghostbusters" *Ubisoft "Just Dance 2014" game including Ghostbusters Theme *GSN- App Game "Ghostbusters Slots" * (Noted as related to gaming) *XMG- App Game "Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast" *IGT- casino slot machines *MDI Lottery cards Companies and Products Promotions *Krispy Kreme Ghostbusters Promotion *Family Night Ghostbusters Buffet Promotion *Gin Tama X Gorisuto Busters Promotion *J.S. Burgers Cafe Promotion Major Items *IDW Publishing- "Mass Hysteria!" An 8 part story arc *Ghostbusters Beeline (Mobile app) *Ghostbusters Slots (iPhone app game) *Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast *Ghostbusters "Who Ya Gonna Call? Spinning Reel" Slots Machine In Established Line *Diamond Select Ghostbusters Merchandise Product Line *Funko Ghostbusters Toy Line *Ghostbusters Stay Puft Series: Ghostbusters Shooters *Mattel Ghostbusters Toy Line **Hot Wheels Ghostbusters Toy Line *Lego Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Playset *Quantum Mechanix: Ghostbusters Q-Pop figures Branded Merchandise *Mad Engine Ghostbusters Apparel line *Uniqlo Ghostbusters Apparel line *Rubie's Costume Company Ghostbusters Related Costumes and Accessories *World Tech Toys Ghostbusters related radio control merchandise *Factory Entertainment: Ghostbusters Merchandise line *Underground Toys: Ghostbusters Merchandise line *Groovy produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line *Just Dance 2014 *Ghostbusters Lottery Tickets Telephone Promotion * In September 2014, Sony created a promotional toll-free phone number (212-897-1964), based in New York City (hence the 212 area code), for fans in the United States to call. This number was created for the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary, as well as for promotion of the then recently-released Blu-rays. Advertisements featuring the phone number were promoted through the official Ghostbusters Facebook page. Official Ghostbusters Facebook Page - September 15, 2014 Image Post Official Ghostbusters Facebook Page - September 21, 2014 Image Post Official Ghostbusters Facebook Page - October 11, 2014 Image Post Ghostbusters International - Ghostbusters New (York) Number (Sept. 15, 2014) When someone dialed the number, they would hear this pre-recorded message: References Gallery 2014BackInTheatersAugust29thPoster.jpg|Poster for the showing of Ghostbusters in theaters on August 29th 2014 Stickeredit.png|Sticker from Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Boxset 30thsmall.png|From Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Boxset GB30thAnniversaryPromotionalPhoneNumberFacebook2014-09-15.png|Official Ghostbusters Facebook Image Post - September 15, 2014 GB30thAnniversaryPromotionalPhoneNumberFacebook2014-09-21.png|Official Ghostbusters Facebook Image Post - September 21, 2014 GB30thAnniversaryPromotionalPhoneNumberFacebook2014-10-11.png|Official Ghostbusters Facebook Image Post - October 11, 2014 Category:Merchandise Waves Category:GB 30th Merchandise